


Topped with a bow

by ilovemyTobi, reysxywalkers



Series: Short smuts [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BL, Bondage, Fluff, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysxywalkers/pseuds/reysxywalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finny tied up...<br/>Like a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topped with a bow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kayte.
> 
>  
> 
> You perv.
> 
> Merry Christmas

Yes, Finny was adorable, he made you want to squeeze his cheeks, make him blush, stutter and shove him in a box…his mouth watered slightly at the possibility. Finnian, tied up with red ribbon, wearing nothing but a small mini skirt and a bow tied around his head, like a present. He blinked a few times, that was a naughty image. But he swore he would see that image one day. Ciel always got what he wanted.

Maybe today would be the day, it was Christmas eve, he might as well make one request. “SEBASTIAN!!!!” the young master called from his study.

No less than thirty seconds had passed before the red-eyed butler appeared in the door way, he bowed, “Yes Master?”

Ciel stood from his desk, “It’s Christmas eve,” he walked around the desk and stood before his demon butler “and I have one request.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in slight amusement at his master’s blatant tone. “And what in the word would that be boo-chan?”

Ciel cleared his voice, he wanted his command to be clear, without fault and most importantly; fulfilled. “I want something at in my room by the stroke of midnight. My only Christmas request.”

“What shall I place in you room?” the earl was being cryptic today.

“I want a large Christmas box, wrapped with red wrapping paper and topped with a green bow, inside the box I want Finnian to be naked but in a small green mini skirt and fishnet stockings, he must be cuffed with fuzzy white cuffs, and he must be wrapped up with a red ribbon and on top of his head it must be tied in a bow, he must be gagged with your Christmas tie.” The Earl commanded without hesitation during his kinky request.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, “YOU WANT THAT?” he exclaimed. WHAT WAS GOING ON? What was wrong with his master? “Are you feeling alright? Do you need a mental physician?” he asked.

Ciel glared daggers at his butler, “NO, I am perfectly sane. I had a fine day dream and I plan to make that day dream come true.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asked, he suddenly worried for Finny and what was going to happen, and since when did his master ever engage in such activities? WITH OTHER BOYS?

“Yes I am perfectly sure!” Ciel snapped, “NOW GET IT DONE!” he yelled, “OUT!” he felt irritated at his butler’s surprise. This was none of his business anyway.

Sebastian bowed and fled the office. He stood in the hallway a moment, how on earth could he pull this off? He needed to find these things…and then grab Finnian. He felt sorry for the boy. But a request was a request. “I am a Phantomhive butler of course I will finish every task my boo-chan gives me…even the inappropriate ones.” He sighed…

 

Ciel didn’t leave his office, for fear he might catch sight of Sebastian’s preparations. So he spent the day going through stacks of paperwork, he felt old. He felt ten years older as he finally set down his pen and sighed. He glanced at the clock and his heart skipped a beat as he realized it was 12:05…his gift was beyond ready. He sprung up from his desk and ran out of his office, down the hall and stood in front of his bedroom door, he wore a smug smile. Now if his present wasn’t there, Sebastian would be punished.

He opened the door wide, letting the hallway light spill into the dark room, he shut it loudly behind him, candles littered the room, what lovely aesthetics, they left little puddles of light, lighting the room in orange flickers. On his bed, lay a large present, wrapped in red wrapping paper and topped with a silver bow. He licked his lips.

“Oh it’s a gift,” he snickered to himself, he honestly didn’t feel like himself today. But that didn’t matter. He crossed over to his bed, kicked off his shoes and climbed on, “I guess I should open it.” He tugged slowly on the ribbon and tossed it aside, then carefully lifted the lid and peered inside.

Finny’s emerald eyes peered up at him, wide with fear and innocence. It was exactly like he had requested, the boy kneeled gagged, with a red tie, he had a bow tied on his head, his hands were cuffed in front of him, he only had the mini skirt and stockings on, his feet were cuffed and he kneeled in the deep box. He was wrapped with a red ribbon. He whined slightly as Ciel peered down at him, his mouth watering and trousers suddenly way too tight.

“Oh what do we have here?” he mused he reached inside to pet his new toy lightly, “Oh how cute! It’s a present,” he began to tear at the box, once the wall collapsed, he beckoned Finny out, “C’mon out. Sit on the bed.”

Finny had to reply…he had no choice. He wiggled onto the bed and watched as Ciel threw the box aside, he felt cold air rush up his shirt and he blushed as it bunched up. Ciel turned to face him again. He whined as Ciel’s warm soft hand caressed his hair again.

“I suppose I should play with my new toy, it’s only polite.” He smirked again, trailing his hand down to the boy’s chin and cupping it lightly. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his gardener’s gagged mouth. His other hand he placed on Finny’s thigh.

The boy tasted of candy cane, yes Sebastian was good. This was perfect, his hand trailed up the thigh and under the shameful miniskirt he loved so much, his small hand felt a painfully hard erection underneath, and also a cock ring, he smirked and pulled his mouth away from the boy’s. “Sebastian knows too much. What a lovely ring we have here. You must be in such pain, how long did I make you wait? How much longer will I make you wait?” he murmured tugging his palm down his length.

Finny moaned, he had been waiting for this, ever since Sebastian had forced the ring on and coaxed his member to life he had been tortured. He wanted release as soon as possible. But if he had this ring on, it wouldn’t be of any use. He had been waiting for Ciel for an hour. He almost cried out in joy as Ciel played with the cuffs hanging on the delicate sacks.

“Sebastian over thought this, how nice?” Ciel began to jack-off the boy at a fast pace, he wanted to see Finny’s face as he orgasmed. His own trousers were beyond tight as he jacked-off the whining and moaning servant of his.

Finny felt his release coming soon, it was so close, Ciel’s hands were both under the skirt now, one on his cock and one massaging his testacles. It was too much, he jerked forward in a painfully dry orgasm, his cock twitched wildly, there was no relief in this at all.

Ciel laughed as he saw the boy’s face, his face red and eyes fluttering shut, at the sudden impact. His hand stopped and the green-eyed gardener almost screamed. Oh this was too much!! He was still hard as a rock, even harder than before!!

Ciel saw the torture and wasted no time, he pulled his own pants down a little bit and began to stretch himself with his fingers. He lifted up Finny’s skirt and captured Finnian’s red cock with his mouth, his tongue swirling.

Finny wriggled in pleasure as Ciel sucked him off, this was too much, he bucked up into that soft warm heat, it was so tantalizing and gut wrenching, he felt like he was going to die with the amount of pleasure surging through him, Sebastian had rubbed a drug on the tie before gagging him, he had no idea what it was, but it made every touch stronger and every suck more sensitive. Tears threatened his eyes.

Ciel hissed as he added a third finger to his own entrance, sucking wildly and pulling Finny all the way to the hilt and letting the servant buck up into his mouth, making him gag. He hummed as he felt the boy tighten up.

Another dry orgasm racked Finny, giving no release, what-so-ever. He moaned loudly as Ciel pulled away, “Don’t worry, love.” Ciel whispered, as he wrapped his legs around Finny’s waist, his entrance hovered over the boys cock.

Finny’s eyes grew wide as Ciel’s hole mocked him, he want to buck up into it, right then and there. He looked up at Ciel, begging with his eyes. “Go ahead, I’m all ready for you.” Ciel whispered.

Finny bucked up like a wild animal into Ciel’s warm tight hole, sending stars across his vision. Ciel cried out in slight discomfort. He leaned down his weight, and took Finny’s whole cock, sitting down on the boy’s lap and sighing.

They stayed like that for a moment, Ciel kissed his servant’s gaged mouth again, then pulled away, Ciel hissed, “If I take off the gag…will you scream?” he asked.

Finny shook his head, ‘no’. He wanted to kiss Ciel…his master ripped off the gag and claimed his mouth with a sweet lustful kiss. Their tongue’s swirling against each other. After a minute Ciel began to move, quickly, riding Finnian. It didn’t take long for the redhead to arch up and meet Ciel with a thrust. Driving him deeper and making Ciel cry out as he hit the prostate.

“FINNY.” Ciel gasped, he had yet to even touch his own erection, still trapped under layers of clothing, but it didn’t matter, he didn’t like being exposed so he kept it contained as he felt an orgasm build.

It was a blinding fast speed, Finnian knew he couldn’t orgasm with this ring on tight, so he relaxed and hit Ciel’s prostate. He felt his master clench around him and another dry orgasm ripped through his tiny body. He grunted.

Ciel spend up his pace, he still was kissing Finnian, he bit down on the boy’s lip as he came in his trousers, he moaned, “Finnian.”

He suddenly felt like a dead weight, he slumped forward onto Finny, in a dead sleep.

 

Minutes passed, Ciel and Finny lay there, now side by side, Finny was still inside of Ciel though, and he was in pain, such pleasurable pain, his hands were still cuffed, he couldn’t really move at all. So he continued to pump in and out of his master, even as he slept, hoping to curb in for the moment.

He was still hard…after three hours…and 10 dry orgasms. He fell asleep still pumping inside of Ciel…

**Author's Note:**

> OH GLOB
> 
> What's wrong with me?


End file.
